


My Youtuber Boyfriend

by doitall, nyu96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyu96/pseuds/nyu96
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is your average person. He's going to an average school, getting an average degree to someday get an average job. His boyfriend however of three years happens to be a popular YouTuber who wants to finally introduce him to his subscribers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #210)
> 
> Author's Note: Writing this fic has been such a challenge for me but I'm glad I managed to do it! A big thanks to my beta and to the mods. And thanks to W. because would I even be writing without you?

Kyungsoo sighed in relief as he put down the last cardboard box on the floor of his new apartment. He was so exhausted that he was already thinking about going to bed even though it was only noon. Beforehand, he hadn’t realized he had that many belongings stocked up in his former tiny flat and that card boxes could actually be that heavy. It had indeed taken the whole morning to move out all of his stuff in there, although he had expected it would take at most two hours. How wrong he had been. He obviously hadn’t taken into account the broken elevator in the building and the two stairs he’d have to climb up. After this, he definitely never wanted to see those again. Those became his worst nightmare.

Fortunately, Chanyeol had been there to help him and some of his neighbors had been nice enough to help them bring up some card boxes. Otherwise he would have died, he thought, alone in the staircase under a card box, how pitiful.

“I’m all sweaty because of you,” Chanyeol complained as he crashed down on the couch with his legs dangling everywhere since he was way too tall for it. Kyungsoo looked at him fondly, he couldn’t believe his boyfriend was such a baby (and that tall compared to him).

“Yeah, well … maybe you wouldn’t have needed to do all of this if you hadn’t asked me to move in with you! Or if you had a flat with a working elevator. This is all your fault, don’t complain.” Kyungsoo retorted. His boyfriend was truly adorable when he was pouting but he had been working on hiding this weakness of him for years now. Today was not the day he would let that secret out, and trust him: it was better that way.

Chanyeol sat up abruptly and looked at his boyfriend with fake contempt. “It’s obviously my fault since you’ve chosen to stay with me for three years when you knew my flat was like this after like … one week of going out together was it? You could have dumped me the first time I invited you here, I definitely wouldn’t have minded you know. How happy would I have been wow!!”

“Maybe I should have huh? Ah, I already miss my flat… with all of this silence, this space, no boyfriend to whine to me all day long... ”

“No cuddles, no kisses. Yeah, it was probably way better there. Sorry to break it to you, but ... it’s too late. You have to bear up with me from now on.” Chanyeol replied as he took Kyungsoo in his arms and made him sit on his laps as he kept him even closer in his embrace and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kyungsoo hummed in contentedness and they stayed that way for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence and processing the new step in their relationship.

  

 

***

Next step had been to put away all of Kyungsoo’s stuff. Another thing both of them didn’t think would be that complicated. Chanyeol had been so busy trying to convince Kyungsoo to move in with him and the latter had been so focused on reminding him all the downsides of it that they actually forgot about the moment they would actually move in together and how complicated it would be.

It would have been probably easier if they had moved in a brand new flat so they could arrange both of their things at the same time. But there, since it was Chanyeol’s flat, all of his things were already everywhere and Kyungsoo had trouble finding a place for his own belongings so that it didn’t bother the oldest one. It required a new organization of the flat that both of them didn’t think about till then. Especially since Chanyeol was a YouTuber and sometimes needed to shoot videos in the whole apartment: there was no way it could be a mess.

Chanyeol was indeed a rising Youtuber with around 400,000 subscribers. He had started with videos about music, teaching people some tricks to compose songs or play instruments. He had soon realized people liked him for his boisterous personality and started to create humoristic videos. Those were often linked to music though. That’s when his channel had taken off. Recently, as any other Youtuber, he had started to vlog when he was going to special events, traveling, or just having a special day.

He also became a trendy YouTuber thanks to his collaborations with well-known other YouTubers: he had either composed some songs they sang to or appeared in their videos. Needless to say, Chanyeol’s channel was his baby and one of the thing he was the proudest of.

Kyungsoo knew very well there was a room he couldn’t really intrude in: Chanyeol’s YouTube room as he liked to call it. But he was still keen on doing it. Who said he wanted to make his boyfriend’s life easy?

It was the room in where Chanyeol shoot all of his introductions. He had tried to make it as aesthetic as possible for his viewers and each object had apparently a very important place that he had thought of about for days. Kyungsoo couldn’t really get it but he wasn’t trying to understand all of his boyfriend’s doings anyway.

“No, you can’t put that here baby.” Chanyeol screeched.

“And why is that? You’ve said that for the last three things I’ve been wanting to put on this shelf.”

“You know this is where I shoot my videos, you cannot destroy my setup just like this. It’ll look weird!!”

“Well… I thought this was my apartment too now? Where am I supposed to put this then? It’s not like people focus on your setup that much. It’s not that great anyway.”

“How dare you?” Chanyeol shouted as he put Kyungsoo in a headlock. “You said it looked good a few weeks ago!”

Kyungsoo waited until his boyfriend let him go and snuggled up against him to seek forgiveness. He was aware that this was his boyfriend’s room and he did not mean to intrude. Or… maybe he was? He had truly just wanted to put some of his things there so his boyfriend could never forget it was his flat as well now. It was also his way to be part of Chanyeol’s videos and hint at his boyfriend’s subscribers that someone was already in his life (and that all the fangirls could go focus on someone else already).

Kyungsoo had never officially appeared in Chanyeol’s videos even though he actually took part in most of these: he was often holding the camera for him and acted small walk-on roles when it was needed. And that was more than enough for him. Or so he was telling himself.

Chanyeol had often asked him if he wanted to be part of it, appear more often in the videos or even be introduced as the YouTuber’s boyfriend. He always declined, telling him he didn’t want people to recognize him in his videos and he was better off with staying anonymous. His decision had always been respected, Chanyeol never mentioned him in his videos. Even in that Q&A video he did a few months ago where people asked him if he was single or not. He had stayed vague about it, making some casual jokes. It had made Kyungsoo secretly disappointed but he would never admit it since it was totally his fault and he had too much pride in front of his boyfriend.

What Kyungsoo had never told Chanyeol was that he didn’t want to appear in his videos, not only because he wanted to stay anonymous but also because he feared his subscribers’ reactions. Kyungsoo was indeed by no means as awesome as Chanyeol on camera.

Chanyeol was the amazing music major and Kyungsoo was the boring accounting one. He wasn’t as outgoing as his boyfriend or had something he was that dedicated to and proud of. He was ok with it though, he was an introvert and had learned it wasn’t a bad thing per se. He knew his main struggle was with self-confidence and he had stopped comparing himself to his boyfriend because the latter was keen on making him more confident.

Kyungsoo was learning little by little to accept himself, but he was still scared of the judgments and comments of other people. Especially if they thought he wasn’t good enough for Chanyeol: he was really sensitive about those subjects and so he had tried to protect himself by not appearing in his boyfriend’s videos to avoid those.

He was aware that people on internet were harsh, they commented every single movement on people with no care and he had even seen Chanyeol getting insecure even though he was one of the most confident person he knew. It had scared him.

  

 

***

“Babe, I’m about to shoot a video, can you like ...” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo didn’t even let him finish his sentence as he got up, took his computer and went to the living room without saying anything. He was used to it now, Chanyeol would ask him to leave the room every other day so he could shoot his video peacefully, without any background noise.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to risk disturbing Chanyeol because he was such a perfectionist when it came to his videos and he needed to be concentrated on what he was doing. He could easily be distracted and apparently his boyfriend was the biggest distraction ever. Kyungsoo always argued that it was only to cover the fact Chanyeol had the attention span of a red fish.

The very first time Chanyeol had wanted to shoot his video while Kyungsoo was in the room doing something else, the latter had found a very interesting article about raccoons and they ended up talking for hours only stopping when Chanyeol’s camera beeped because there was no battery anymore. He then decided Kyungsoo couldn’t be in the same room when he was working, declaring it was better for the both of them. Even though it was only beneficial to him.

It has been three full weeks they have been living together. And at first, Kyungsoo had been kind of anxious about it since his boyfriend had been bothering him about moving in for more than six months. He eventually caved in because he was spending half the week in Chanyeol’s flat already anyway. He had been surprised he resisted for that long honestly because his boyfriend was a real child when he wanted something.

Kyungsoo was more of an introvert and thus he had been scared it would become overwhelming having Chanyeol around him all the damn time. Surprisingly, three weeks in and he had been more than understanding with this part of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol actually understood that he needed some time alone and didn’t bothered him or knew how to make himself little from time to time.

They were now used living with each other and even though Kyungsoo had only admitted it once, in the morning when he was half asleep: he absolutely loved living with his boyfriend. It had literally changed his life, he felt even happier than before and his boyfriend seemed so too. Kyungsoo had learnt to enjoy every little detail about him, it was not only the part of waking up every morning next to him like movies seemed to depict, but every little moment spent together just got better. Just finding each other home after a long day of studying was their little pleasure.

He felt they’ve become even closer over the past few weeks. Everyone around him had been telling him about the bad sides of living with somebody, but they all obviously forgot how amazing it could be when it was with the right person.

It hadn’t been all smooth for them, they did have some hard times adjusting to each other habits and sharing the space at the beginning, but overall it went ok. Way better than expected. After all, they had been going out with each other for three years and had spent a lot of time together already. Kyungsoo had just been insecure Chanyeol wouldn’t be ok with some of his habits, but after little adjustments they could fit each other well and he felt relieved about it. He actually gained even more self-confidence with this challenge.

 

 

***

“So Kyungsoo. I was wondering …since we’ve been living together for over three weeks. I mean officially, since well … you were over most of the time before anyway. My subscribers were kind of curious about the change of background in the flat you know? And there have been talks about whether I do have a boyfriend or not, I mean more like a girlfriend but well … It’s not difficult to notice something has changed hm. And I was wondering if you were maybe up for appearing in my videos from time to time? I mean … I know you are kind of shy and everything but I thought maybe it would be fun or …”

“Chanyeol. You’re rambling.”

“Oh right, I’m sorry.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I will think about it though” Kyungsoo was now moving quickly his feet back and forth, a bad habit he had when he was nervous. “I mean… maybe it’s about time?” He tried to smile a bit, avoiding Chanyeol’s look. “But please, no boyfriend tag or anything like that. Those are really embarrassing.”

“Yes of course! Who do you take me for?” Chanyeol snorted. “Like I would ever do that.”

Kyungsoo eyed him because he knew him very well and he was sure he had thought about it at some point but was probably too embarrassed to ask. And probably also because he knew his boyfriend would never give in. Few people knew it, but Chanyeol was actually a cheesy and hopeless romantic.

Kyungsoo could already picture what would happen if he said yes to Chanyeol. The former would start posting selfies of them in every single one of his social medias. And that was a lot. He would also be cheesy in front of the camera while introducing him.

It wasn’t actually that repelling for him. He secretly enjoyed all the attention his boyfriend was giving him and if he could get more, he wasn’t totally against it even though it would probably earn him some second-hand embarrassment. He was just scared about people’s judgments. People on internet were usually totally tactless and didn’t feel bad about saying what they really thought and Kyungsoo didn’t think it was ok for anyone to comment on their relationship. He knew he would take every bad comment personally.

  

 

***

“Where do I go?” Kyungsoo shyly asked.

“Sit on my lap!” Chanyeol grinned, clearly amused by Kyungsoo shocked expression.

“No way! Are you crazy? I’m just going to sit beside you, like a perfectly normal person would.”

Kyungsoo sat on the bed and started fumbling with his fingers, waiting for Chanyeol to set up the camera. He was thinking about what he would say to introduce himself on camera and tried to make it as little awkward as possible. Indeed, he was feeling weird since he had watched every single one of Chanyeol’s videos and he had often gave him his mind about it. And even though he had helped him for many of his videos, it felt still weird to be there with Chanyeol. Like something wasn’t quite right.

Chanyeol realized, as he sat down next to his boyfriend, that he was not feeling serene. He took one hand and stroked it gently.

“It’s going to be fine, I don’t know why you’re feeling that nervous. It’s just a video!!” He tried to reassure him because yes, Chanyeol was used to all of this, he had been doing this for years after all. For him it was probably just another video, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s case though.

“What if people don’t want to see me? I mean… no one asked them to, they subscribed to your channel to see you. Not me.”

“True. Except this is my channel, so I do whatever I want. And if I want to make videos with you then I will. No matter what backlash I’m going to face afterwards.”

“Thanks” Kyungsoo mumbled. He was glad his boyfriend understood him and always managed to make him feel better without him having to say anything but he didn’t have much time to relax as Chanyeol was already starting his video: “Hey guys! Here is Chanyeol for another video! I got some exciting news for you today!! First of all, I wanna present you Kyungsoo! You might have seen him for like half a second in some videos but he was behind the camera in many of them.”

He looked at Kyungsoo who was fidgeting, clearly not comfortable as he tried to concentrate on something else than the camera. Chanyeol smiled before pursuing: “Some of you might have noticed there has been some changes in the decorations of my flat recently. And that reason is …”

He stopped for a while, raised his eyebrows jokingly at the camera a few times : “That little guy beside me! Yay!” he cheered. Kyungsoo was now looking clearly embarrassed but tried to crack a smile anyway. For the sake of his boyfriend at least.

“Kyungsoo has been my boyfriend for the past three years and I’m finally introducing him to you. Please guys be nice to him, he’s a little shy.”

Kyungsoo slapped him on the leg because … In what world was it ok to just give out your boyfriend’s insecurities like that ? Chanyeol faked being hurt and rolled on the bed next to him. Overreacting was his specialty. He then deposed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. before focusing back on the camera. He grinned to show he was ok. Keeping up the face on YouTube was important it seemed.

Chanyeol finished the introduction of his next video just like that and Kyungsoo was now entirely red. His boyfriend wasted no time as he went to turn off the camera and then pushed him backwards on the bed, he straddled him and chastely brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s.

“You were amazing, thanks love.” 

  

***

Chanyeol decided to tease his subscribers on his next video: the one where he would officially introduce Kyungsoo as his boyfriend. He posted a photo showing him next to another person who was blurred and as a comment, he wrote in bold red letters ‘big news’.

Kyungsoo didn’t really like being the subject of the hype around Chanyeol’s next video but he knew it was an important part of the job. And apparently, outing Kyungsoo to the world was an exciting moment for his boyfriend. He didn’t want to be joy killer so he just endured it without saying anything. He had even looked at some comments under the post to get an idea of the follower’s reaction.

 

@ **walker94** : Is it another collaboration with Sehun? (Smiling Face With Open Mouth ) Looking forward to it~  
@ **chanyeolove** : Is this your boyfriend maybe??? (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) Looks like ure close!!!  
@ **bunnychen** : COLLABORATION WITH JONGDAE?  
@ **vousmeregardez** : U LOOKING GOOD AS ALWAYS (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )   
@ **rose_8927** : who are u going to collaborate with this time???  
  
  
Soon after Chanyeol posted the photo, Kyungsoo got a message from Sehun: “I see you finally decided to feature properly on Chanyeol’s videos, can’t wait to see how awkward you are on camera!!!! ;)”. Of course, his closest friend (who was also a YouTuber and Chanyeol’s friend) would guess it was him on the photo next to Chanyeol. He was annoyed, he hadn’t expected the second-hand embarrassment would come that quickly.  
  
Kyungsoo simply answered “Shut up” because he was anxious enough as it was, he didn’t need his friend to embarrass him further more. He then added “Let’s see what you say when I’m more popular than you.” Being sassy was Kyungsoo’s way to avoid stress and to persuade himself things weren’t as serious as they seemed.

 

***

  
  
When Kyungsoo got home after his classes on Monday evening, he instantaneously collapsed on the couch while grumbling. He had such an exhausting day and he wanted to go straight to bed but he was also hungry. The struggle.  
  
After a while, he decided to finally check his phone, too lazy to get up and make some dinner. He hadn’t expected to be welcomed with that much notifications though. What happened today that so many people would send him messages? He usually only got some notifications from his games app and maybe one or two other notifications from his social medias but that was all.  
  
He realized soon enough that he had been assaulted on all his social medias. He had gotten a thousand new followers on Instagram and many notifications from his Facebook as well. He decided to check the messages first, it was probably his safest bet. One was from Sehun and the other from Baekhyun, they were his closest friends and it was nothing good to get messages from both of them in the same day.  
  
“I can’t believe you finally cave in hahaha, you were so awkward I still cannot stop laughing. YOU MADE MY DAY, thanks dude.” Sehun said. Kyungsoo still did not get what he was referring to but choose to ignore it anyway. Sehun was too happy to make fun of Kyungsoo for nothing anyway.  
  
Baekhyun’s one was even worse. What friends, Kyungsoo grumbled. He then managed to check his other social networks and he realized all the fuss was related to Chanyeol’s latest video. The video Kyungsoo appeared in. He whined out loud this time and dived his head into the couch trying to forget everything, it was probably a good moment to die, he thought.  
  
@ **pottercy** : You look so cute with Chanyeol! Congrats~  
@ **agy_u** : Can’t believe Chanyeol has been hiding you for 3 years …  
@ **trash380** : U ugly  
@ **notapervert** : Guess you’re a bottom (Smirking Face )   
@ **sunflower_x** : CUUUTEE ❤️   
  
Chanyeol, who was known for his bad timing and his lack of tact, chose that exact moment to get out of the bathroom and shout “You’re here!!”. Kyungsoo stayed still and choose to ignore him. It was his fault after all. Why would Kyungsoo choose to date a YouTuber anyway? Was it too late to get out of this mess?  
  
Of course, his boyfriend would not let him go that easily and crawled on top of Kyungsoo. He tried to kiss the parts of skin he could attain while Kyungsoo was trying to push him away. When he finally managed to, he sat down and his boyfriend immediately attacked him with even more kisses.  
  
“Is this because of the video that you’re even worse than usual?” inquired Chanyeol “Because everyone said we looked cute together. Many people are shipping us!!There were some dirty comments but well. Most of them were about how cute you were. I think my subscribers will start to like you more than me soon.”  
  
Kyungsoo still did not respond but he eventually let Chanyeol bring him into his arms and kiss him gently. Later in the evening, he peaked at the top comments below the video of him and Chanyeol.  
  
**wika.junmyeon** one hour ago  
You both are so cute together, I’m so happy you’ve been making our Chanyeol happy for more than 3 years, bless you ❤️ I hope you can make more videos together from now on, definitely looking forward to see more of Kyungsoo!  
Answer ∙ 1028  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

>   
>  **bunny4life** one hour ago  
>  I agree they are so cute, I died when Chanyeol kissed him  (Loudly Crying Face ) can’t believe they have been together for that long  
>  Answer ∙ 38 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)   
>  **ytbaby99** one hour ago  
>  RELATIONSHIP GOALS  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
>  Answer ∙ 389 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down) 

  
  
**chanyeol.dabs** two hours ago  
OMG I KNEW YOU WERENT SINGLE. I just watched again all of your videos looking for Kyungsoo  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )   
Answer ∙ 867 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

>   
>  **pcy.ilu** one hour ago  
>  Omg please tell me in which ones he was, I want to see more of him alreadyyy  
>  Answer ∙ 5  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
>  **winnie-exo** one hour ago  
>  I think he was with Chanyeol on that NY trip  
>  Answer ∙ 12  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down) 

  
  
**happiness_delight** three hours ago  
Is he also a musician? Can he sing or play instruments? Please do a boyfriend tag so we learn more about him!!  
Answer ∙ 89  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

>   
>  **crazyy_09** two hours ago  
>  Was he the one doing back vocals in all Chanyeol’s songs?!  (Eyes )   
>  Answer ∙ 34 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Hey guys! Here we are again for another video. This time we are at that video game convention to support Baekhyun. He’s actually a huge nerd and launched his video games channel a few months ago, so go check it out! And of course, I’m here with Kyungsoo” he exclaimed, turning the camera a bit so it could get a full face of Kyungsoo who was walking beside him as he smiled shyly.  
  
“At first, I only wanted to support Baekhyun but then I decided vlogging here would be fun…”  
  
Kyungsoo was already not listening anymore, he’d look around, letting his boyfriend do his job. He was better off when he didn’t have to show off. People were already looking at them weirdly and he had no idea if it was because of the camera and the fact that Chanyeol was basically talking to himself or if some people recognized them. He hoped it was the former.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn’t a huge fan of video games to be honest, he just came here to support Baekhyun who would go on stage and play League Of Legends against other YouTubers later in the day. Such a supportive friend he was.  
  
Chanyeol had met Baekhyun at a YouTube convention a few years ago, and they clicked instantly. Of course when he was introduced to Kyungsoo they became friends as well soon enough.  
  
It was Kyungsoo’s first time at a videogames convention and he didn’t expect it to be that huge: there were big screens and music everywhere, and people were dressed up as video games characters that he didn’t recognize. The place was huge and it felt kind of overwhelming to be surrounded by so many people and noise. He kind of wanted to crawl back into bed but being the supportive friend and boyfriend, he did his best to ignore this.  
  
All of the sudden, someone approached them quietly and stopped in front of them. It has been only twenty minutes they entered the convention and someone had already recognized them. Was it a nightmare? Kyungsoo had thought they would be alright since Chanyeol wasn’t really well known within the video games circle but then again what did he even know about YouTube’s communities?  
  
“You are Chanyeol right? And this is Kyungsoo? You’re really cute together. Can I take a selfie with you?”  
  
“Yeah, no problem!” Chanyeol grinned widely, drawing Kyungsoo in close as he did his famous v-sign. He thanked the fan right after it. Always staying humble and embracing every encounter with fans had been his mantra for a while now. He was happy to see the fan’s excitement as he took up his camera to continue his vlog, chattering away about how thankful he was towards his fans.  
  
However, Kyungsoo was more shaken by the encounter. It had been the first time someone called him out like that in public and he had no idea how he was supposed to react. He had been glad Chanyeol was there so he just had to follow the other’s act. Sure, they stood up in the crowd with Chanyeol’s height and his loud voice but was it that unusual in a convention?  
  
He knew that some anonymity would have to be sacrificed when he started appearing in Chanyeol's videos, but he'd thought there would still be some left that he could cling to. Now though, Kyungsoo knew it wouldn't be possible. His life was going to change whether or not he wanted it to.  


  

***

  
  
“Hey, aren’t you tired of filming literally everything?” asked Kyungsoo, visibly irritated.  
  
“No, why?” Answered his boyfriend, not even bothering to look at him. “I like it, it’s fun.”  
  
“Ok. So go have fun by yourself.” Kyungsoo turned away and walked back to the flat they have rented for the week with firm steps. He was fuming because his boyfriend was so focused on filming that he didn’t even bother taking care of him. He was tired of it all. It was not the first time it happened and he definitely didn’t sign for this.  
  
For Chanyeol’s birthday, Kyungsoo offered him a trip in some city in the countryside not far from where they lived so both of them could relax after the exams. He didn’t expect Chanyeol would still want to vlog there. It was supposed to be a time to relax and enjoy each other, not some time to please his subscribers.  
  
Moreover, Kyungsoo felt like his boyfriend wasn’t the same in front of the camera. He always exaggerated everything to make his videos interesting and tried to always appear as its best. Not having a single hair out of place. He was always obsessed with making his subscribers happy. Yet this was not what Kyungsoo had in mind for this trip.  
  
Chanyeol, with his long legs, caught up with Kyungsoo in a few seconds and shouted at him, asking what was wrong with him. Being the stubborn one, Kyungsoo just ignored him and continued to walk rapidly.  
  
“What the fuck Soo?” Chanyeol, with his long legs, caught up with Kyungsoo in a few seconds and started to shout at him. “Why are you being like this all of the sudden? Can’t you just explain to me so I know what’s wrong.” Being the stubborn one, Kyungsoo just ignored him and continued to walk rapidly. “It was supposed to be a relaxing time and you’re being like this!!” Chanyeol sighed.  
  
“Why are you being like this all of the sudden?” Chanyeol stared at his boyfriend, deeply confused. “Can’t you just explain it to me so I know what’s wrong? It was supposed to be a relaxing time and you’re being like this.”  
  
“Oh, so now I’m the problem here?” They were in the middle of some field path and there was literally no one around them. Chanyeol was speaking way too loud and it made Kyungsoo go crazy. He was the one mad here, yet why was Chanyeol shouting at him? “I’m sorry Chanyeol I just wanted to have some relaxing time with you!” He finally broke down, not bearing the fact that his boyfriend was the one accusing him. “I was not expecting all of your subscribers would be here to witness that.”  
  
“What?” Chanyeol clearly did not understand Kyungsoo’s reaction, he had mixed feelings and he didn’t know whether he was supposed to be mad or apologize for something. “Why is it a problem now? You’ve been putting up with this for years! What’s wrong with it now?” He tried to remain at least a bit calm, otherwise he knew nothing good could come of it because his boyfriend was just that stubborn.  
  
“Yes, and that’s maybe the problem you know.” Kyungsoo said calmly. Maybe too calmly even. “You’ve asked like three years ago, if I was ok with it and I definitely was. But now, it’s like everywhere.” He sighed. “I cannot escape the camera. It feels like you just want to show off you have a boyfriend but you actually don’t care about me.”  
  
Chanyeol was confused. He never thought his boyfriend could feel like that and he had no idea what to think about it. He did not know whether he was exaggerating things or just saying out loud what has been stuck in his mind for days. Kyungsoo was sometimes very hard to decipher and he would sometimes blow up just because he was tired.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He answered calmly, not wanting to take any risks. “I didn’t know. You should have told me. You know… communication is the key.”  
  
“Yeah sorry I thought you would get it without needing my help.” Kyungsoo was not shouting anymore and it was already a progress per se. “I thought it was just a phase but apparently, it isn’t.”  
  
“I really thought you were ok with that. How was I supposed to know about how you feel? And you know I’d never use you. I thought you knew that.”  
  
“Maybe I’m not sure about that.” He answered promptly. Chanyeol felt suddenly ill, like someone had punched him right in the stomach.  
  
“I…” He started, but he realized he did not know what to say to make the situation better. He thought then, it would be a better idea to just come closer to Kyungsoo and take him into his arms since he felt helpless at this moment. Talking would probably make the situation worse since the other did not respond and just stayed still as Chanyeol tightened his embrace.  
  
“I’m sorry” he finally whispered, completely at a loss of words. He hoped his apology and his display of affection would be enough to change his boyfriend’s mind about their relationship, that he would realize doubting Chanyeol’s feelings was not the way to go about it. He knew very well that when he loved something, he tended to get obsessed and only focus on it. He never thought it would mean hurting his boyfriend.  
  
Chanyeol let Kyungsoo go back to the apartment alone, he probably needed time to think things through and he didn’t want to disturb him. He only went back to the flat one hour later and found Kyungsoo sound asleep on the couch. He was clutching onto the pillow with a frown on his face. Chanyeol looked at him for a while before crouching next to him and pushing gently some of his hair aside.  
  
Soon enough, Kyungsoo woke up and frowned because of the light and the fact he has been disturbed in his sleep. He realized a few moments later than Chanyeol was in front of him and he failed to hide a grin. Chanyeol took his chance to kiss him quickly on the lips. Before Kyungsoo could even think about going away for a second time.  
  
“I’d never use you for anything. You know I love YouTube, but do you know what I love even more? … You.” He whispered. Kyungsoo was blushing hard at this point. He did not handle compliments well, and he was even worse when he was supposed to be mad.  
  
Chanyeol really was his weakness.  



End file.
